A Dawn in the Darkness (Specialists)
Season 4 of The Sacred 7 Click The Sacred 7 for more info. Questions or shout outs for any of the members of TS7? Contact us at thesacred7series@gmail.com or thesacred7series@yahoo.com. Chapter 1: Never the Same He rushed past everyone that past him. Ignoring any "Hi"'s or "How've you been"'s. He only had one thing on his mind, and that was what he was running towards. Breeze blew past him faster than it would have when he cracked his phantowhip in the morning air. He was hoping to find what he was looking for, wishing not to spend his final year at Red Fountain in total disappointment. "Hey GK! What's the hurry?" Andro yelled in utter confusion as both he and the other members of the Noble Defenders stared at GK running right past them ignoring their very existence. He ran to his dorm only to find out that once again, he was assigned a newer, better dorm. "Son of a business" he mumbled as he looked at the junior specialists unpacking their things. Without standing still for even a moment, he went back to running through the academy searching for his new dorm. As GK finally approached his new dorm, he burst through the door scoping the entire area out with only his eyes. "Hey" Jesse said as he turned and looked at him. Again, GK ignored all conversation and checked each of the seven bedrooms. His hopes began to fall more and more as he did not seem to find what he was looking for in each room. As he burst through the third bedroom he allowed everyone to Nick only wearing a bath towel around his waist exiting his bathroom. "WHOA! HEY! NO!" he yelled as he pushed GK out of the room, slamming the door. As he reached the final bedroom, he once again burst through the door hoping on every drop of his happiness that he would be on the other side of the door. He ended up barging in on Trey and Skyla kissing on his bed. "Umm, it's called knocking?" Trey said to him unpleasantly. "Helia hasn't gotten any word of Angel's return this year" Jesse said to GK as he moped his way out of Trey's bedroom, "He gave us a dorm with seven rooms just in case he did come back though." GK rushed to the spare room to see if anything was in it. To his disappointment he didn't find anything belonging to Angel in it, not even Saba or Kit. GK thought back to when Arch Angel flew off the balcony of Cloud Tower. At the end of the year, Kaia collected everything of Angel's, and took Saba and Kit with her back home to Eltar. "There's something else you should know…" Jesse said timidly as he approached GK, "Headmaster Helia is resigning at the end of the year." GK's expression changed from depressed to shocked as his jaw dropped. Immediately, Nick and Trey slammed opened their bedroom doors, looking at Jesse horrified. "What!?" they both yelled in sync. Mason entered the room, only to jump back out, horrified by the expressions he saw on his friends' faces. "Had to use a tracker spell just to keep up with you" Mason groaned. "I assume you two car pooled" Trey said, rolling his eyes. "Of course! Magically that is" GK chuckled. "We've been training GK all summer break" Mason bragged. "Can't wait to see what you can do then" Jesse told him. Nick approached Mason shaking his hand. "It's great to see you again, but are you just droppin GK off or something?" he questioned. Mason smiled at him more than happy to answer, "Naw man, my enrollment has been accepted!" Everyone was happy to congratulate him, but still felt the disappointment of knowing that Angel probably wasn't coming back. As they began to unpack and settle in, Cole finally came in and greeted everyone. He was more "chill" than they had ever seen him. Once they were all unpacked and together in the living area, in finally sunk in. "So what do we call ourselves now? The Sacred Six?" he questioned sarcastically. No one wanted to answer. "Wait a second, how do you know Headmaster Helia is resigning?" GK asked Jesse. Cole and Mason spazzed out finding the words horrifying. "What?!" they both barked. Nick smacked his palm against his forehead shaking his head. "So I heard a girl tried enrolling to Red Fountain this year, but she was quickly turned down" Cole said jokingly. "Wait, seriously?" Trey questioned. Cole nodded his head. The six guys all started to laugh. It was then that they heard the words they were all waiting for. The speakers throughout the entire school had then announced where each specialist was to go for their Start-of-the-Year Mission. They began to pack their things and get ready. They knew that being seniors in their final year, this was going to be the longest hardest startup mission they've ever been on, but at the same time, they were all both prepared and excited. The final question that rose amongst them all before they left had finally been asked. Who would take over as team leader? Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Specialists Category:The Sacred 7